Mort Paisible
by Amanek0
Summary: Se passe après l'épisode 22, et donc après les tragiques décès. Rivaille et Eren sont tous les deux très affectés par les événements passés et en subisse chacun les conséquences. Conséquences pouvant s'avérer doucement mortelles.


Bonsouaaar tout l'monde! (OAO)/

J'ai écris ça sur un coup de tête entre 00:00 et 03:00 du mat'. ( C'est l'inspiration nocturne, mmmh' m'voyez ) En fait à la base, j'étais partie sur un truc beaucoup plus long, et beaucoup plus tragique. Mais en fait, comme je suis une grosse flemmarde et que je tiens pas du tout à mes idées de bases, ben j'ai dérivé en un tout autre truc qui est totalement différent de ma trame initiale. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai... M'enfin, c'est écrit, c'est écrit ! Et j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Je compte sur les vacances d'ailleurs, pour pouvoir de si tôt réécrire une nouvelle fic', qui cette fois ci, se tiendra à ma trame principale bordayl.

Bon, assez de blabla, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même, hein. Désolée aussi pour les éventuelles fautes, toussa.

Warning : Shonen Ai, Rivaille x Eren.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

Bon ben.. Bonne lecture, je crois. .w.

* * *

« A quoi bon attendre son heure lorsque l'on a déjà tout perdu ? ». C'était ce qu'il se demandait. Son visage meurtri était enterré dans le creux de ses mains, inertes et immobiles. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Il attisait la peine des rescapés, ceux ci ne sachant que faire, devant déjà cacher leurs propres douleurs. Et le voir dans un tel état les désolaient encore plus. Particulièrement ce garçon, confronté pour la première fois à une telle situation. Il avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Il en était même sûr. De vaillants soldats partis, laissant seul l'être qu'il admirait, l'être qu'il aimait. Une famille n'étant plus que poussière envolée. Ancien héros en qui l'humanité avait confié ses derniers espoirs. Se morfondant petit à petit, ils pourrissaient en leurs amertumes.

Tous les deux mourraient inconsciemment en un dangereux silence, L'air toxique les séparait. L'un ayant perdu cette volonté de lutte quotidienne, l'autre submergé par la culpabilité. Les mots ne pouvaient en aucun cas attiser leurs ressentiments.

Ils n'avaient qu'à se recroqueviller sur eux mêmes. En cette position où les condamnés se sentent obligés de mourir. La faim, le sommeil, la crasse, tout cela finiraient par les achever. Ils attendaient leurs moments. Mais c'est une chaleur matinale, emplie de douceur, et d'amour, qui vint les réchauffer. Sûrement redécouvraient-ils de nouveaux ces sensations méconnues, mais pourtant si agréable. Le dit coupable frissonna doucement. Sa main chercha à atteindre cette source de lumière, rampant le long de la table. Ses yeux collés s'entrouvrirent, mais furent blessés par cette vive clarté . Enfin, la beauté de leurs verts furtifs brillaient de nouveau.

Il se frotta les paupières. Il avait l'impression de s'être éveillé d'un interminable cauchemar. De l'autre côté, l'éternel petit être endormi semblait mort, ne réagissant aucunement à ce soleil naissant. Affaibli, le jeune adolescent puisa le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, et le rejoignit . Sa main mourante vint caresser les cheveux salis du dormeur, remarquant que son souffle s'était éteint .

Il l'avait déjà quitté. Mais il n'avait plus la force de pleurer, ni de crier. Simplement, il continua de caresser sa chevelure d'ébène. Pourtant, quelques larmes commençaient à perler, aux coins de ses yeux. Ses pupilles d'émeraudes se brouillaient, et il ne voyait presque plus rien. Elles devenaient de plus en plus amples, mais il ne pouvait les arrêter. Débordant de leurs rebords humides, elles tracèrent leurs chemin le long de ses joues sèches pour ensuite venir s'écraser sur cette peau souillée , doucement cajolée par deux doigts.

Il renifle. Il voulait se consoler, et passa ses bras autour du corps inerte somnolant. Rassemblant ses dernières ressources dans cette étreinte, il le serra comme s'il était tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Et c'était le cas. Et peu à peu, ses forces le quittèrent.

Elles l'abandonnèrent doucement, le laissant s'engouffrer dans un repos éternel, dans les bras de son être aimé, en arborant un sourire satisfait qui restera gravé sur ses lèvres, se livrant à la mort. Plus jamais il ne le laisserai seul. Plus jamais il ne serait seul. C'était son pardon.

* * *

Ah mais en fait, vu de là, ça fait plutôt court! OwO . Désolée, d'habitude je fais de gros pavés, mais bon là, c'était le soir - ( excuse en bois ) donc j'ai pas pu m'appliquer pour faire un très gros truc. Désoulée. ( me frappez pas, siouplait ) .

A ne pas lire quand vous êtes à moitié shootée. Moi même quand j'avais finalisé l'écrit yavait des passages ou je comprenais pas c'que j'écrivais. Mais une fois tout corrigé, ça me semblait être bon. J'espère que vous aussi, et que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, ça me ferait très plaisir.

Beusous. :3


End file.
